falling_stars_vcfandomcom-20200213-history
Yugoslav National Army
The Yugoslav National Army, (Jugoslovenska Nacionalna Armija, JNA) is the armed forces of Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. It is divided to three branches: Yugoslav Ground Forces (Jugoslovenska Kopnena Vojska, JKV), Yugoslav Air Force (Jugoslovensko Ratno Vazduhoplovstvo, 'JRV') and Yugoslav Navy (Jugoslavenska Mornarica, JM). It is estimated to have around 140,000 personnel, with some 500,000 reserves. Doctrine and Philosophy The JNA inherits the 'Total People's Defense' doctrine, which places heavy emphasis on paramilitaries and asymmetric warfare, instead of conventional armies and symmetric warfare. To this end, the Yugoslav Civil Defense (JCO) exists independently from the JNA, though in wartime it may be operationally used as reserve forces. While State-organized organizations are not allowed and the existing JCOs administered by the Ministry of the Interior, they are highly decentralized and display varying levels of officiality. The JNA, the national armed forces of FRY, maintains its own armed forces and its own reserve forces. This enables the FRY to have a well-trained and ready population at all times, and a large manpower to pick from in the event of a major war. The FRY is a nation aligned with neither the NAVO or WP, and instead seeks to maintain its neutrality. It does not have the capability to defend itself from an invasion from either force however, so the JNA essentially exists as a deterrent. To this end, it maintains relatively high training standards even for a conscript military (though it's slowly transitioning to a more professional standard). JNA's philosophy is based around a force that is light on weight as well as logistics. This is because in the event of a war with NAVO or WP, it would be forced to constantly retreat. To this end, a light and fast force enables the JNA to do constant hit-and-run attacks even when attacked by a superior foe, which keeps the opposing force constantly guessing, thus gaining time for the retreating forces. While FRY is not particularly concerned about a war with one of its neighbors, this doctrine serves well in such an event as well: A light and fast force enables the JNA to rapidly encircle enemy and conduct operations at a speed only paralleled by Soviet or US forces. This is highly beneficial, as quicker operations would also be lighter on the treasury. Modernization The abysmal economic situation, the continuing wars and the sensitive political situation delayed the much-needed modernization program of the JNA. Only in 2000 could a push for modernization be made, and the timetable was set: The program was set to begin that year, and is expected to be finalized in 2006. The JNA is in process of modernizing its force from top to bottom: Everything from its infantry arms and equipment, to its armored force and artillery is marked with radical and rapid acquisition and production, and as such, much of what has been written here is subject to change. VTI (Military Technical Institute Belgrade) Armija Milenijum (Millenium Army) which intends to modernize FRY's ground force, while VTI Žarkovo (Aeronautical Technical Institute) leads the Vedro Nebo (Clear Skies) program, which intends to modernize the Air Force and Navy. Yugoslav Ground Forces Organization The JKV is organized into three Armies, with each having three Corps attached to them. It should be noted that these corpses are smaller than their usual western counterparts, partially as a result of a shortage of manpower. These corpses usually have a handful of 'independent units' attached to them, usually infantry brigades or air defense regiments. 1st Army: Headquartered in Belgrade, Serbia. Tasked with defending northern Serbia. This unit has the strongest professional core, with most of its manpower being recruited rather than conscripted. Attached units':' I Corps, 3rd Corps, 4th Corps, independent units. 2nd Army: Headquartered in Zenica, Bosnia. Tasked with defending Bosnia. The 2nd Army was originally intended to be headquartered in Sarajevo, Bosnia, but due to protests it was headquartered in the nearby city Zenica instead. 9th Corps was very recently established in 2001, and because of this, the 2nd Army's combat potential is seen as more limited than the other two Armies. Attached units: 2nd Corps, 7th Corps, 9th Corps, independent units. 3rd Army: Headquartered in Prizren, Kosovo. Tasked with defending southern Serbia, Kosovo and Montenegro. Considered 'bloated' by some, it nevertheless retains a relatively professional core, despite its relative deficiencies in equipment. Attached units: 5th Corps, 6th Corps, 8th Corps, independent units. 13th Corps: Headquartered in Belgrade, Serbia. Effectively the amalgamation of all special forces units, but it rarely functions as a unified force. The SOCOM equivalent, basically. Attached units: 63rd Parachute Brigade, 72nd Reconnaissance-Commando Brigade. Gendarmeriya: The gendarmerie is the police arm of the military, and is roughly brigade-sized. Usually tasked with enforcing order on rural regions or on emergencies, but also function as military reserves. The JKV is rapidly expanding, and its 4th Army is scheduled to be activated sometime after 2005. The ongoing reforms are also intended to shift its operational structure into a brigade-centered one, which would enable a much more flexible C3I structure. Equipment As of 2002, the JKV's infantry arm primarily uses rifles chambered in 7.62x39mm with their machine guns and long-range rifles primarily chambered in 7.92x57mm. A variety of rocket launchers are in service, such as the M80 Zolja, M79 Osa and M90 Stršljen in the order of least to most capable, and largely possessing Malyutka-2''s and ''Fagot''s as their chief ATGMs. These ATGMs are intended to be replaced with modern locally-produced designs. It should be noted that anti-tank warfare is particularly emphasized doctrinally, with complexes on all levels having been either designed around this or otherwise having been given anti-tank warfare methods. The JKV possesses a massive amount of rocket artillery, and employs a variety of short-ranged and long-ranged MRLs. This is because the Yugoslav artillery is not so much intended to destroy enemy threats in a precise way, but to keep them at bay instead, in order to facilitate a retreat which would be inevitable in the case of a large-scale enemy assault. Its comparatively-fewer howitzers are instead intended to shoot and scoot, and be generally unpredictable in order to keep the enemy constantly guessing and buy the MRLs time to reload. An organic implementation of guided projectiles and the organization of an 'artillery web' doctrine is aimed. As for its armored wing, the JKV possesses a massive amount of T-55Ms which are due to be replaced, modernized or recycled. Its most modern tank is the M-84A, which is due to be replaced by the upgraded M-84S. Its primary IFV is the BVP M-80A, a tracked IFV which can carry 7 passengers on board. These IFVs operate more or less like its Warsaw Pact equivalent (the BMP-series), dropping off its passengers and providing them fire support until they can get into a more advantageous spot, and provide reconnaissance to the nearby armored forces if needed. The 4x4 BOV, which can carry 8 passengers on board; is lightly armed and armored, and is more akin to a traditional APC that would fulfill the 'battle taxi' role. It's intended to be replaced with the Miloš-1 6x6 in most infantry-carrying roles, however. While JKV has long since possessed bipedal powersuits in the form of the M-78 ''Motoklop, an ultra-light powersuit designed for infantry support and logistics (as a 'bipedal forklift'), the introduction of the M95 Lagamekh ''is very recent. The light bipedal powersuit M95 is intended to give reconnaissance and infantry support capabilities that would normally be found on an infantry fighting vehicle to light infantry units, who usually don't possess these IFVs. The M95 performs excellently in urban environments as its thin stature allows it to 'peek' from corners while exposing little of the actual vehicle. Its gun gun elevation and speed of rotation is only paralleled by anti-aircraft pieces, with its modern optics making it a valuable reconnaissance capability. Her air defense is in dire need of modernization, with its equipment largely comprised of obsolete ''Strela-1''s and ''Kub''s. Locally-produced short-range and Soviet longer-ranged air defense complexes are intended to be introduced in the near future Yugoslav Air Force Organization The JRV is divided into four Air Districts: Vojvodina-Northern Serbia (encompassing Belgrade, Novi Sad and Kragujevac), Northern Bosnia (encompassing Tuzla, Zenica and Banja Luka), Montenegro-Southern Bosnia (encompassing Bar, Podgorica, Mostar and Sarajevo), Southern Serbia-Kosovo (encompassing Kosovo, Niš and Leskovac). As of 2002, her small combat-ready force is mostly centered around Northern Serbia, due to the lack of equipment, an issue that is expected to be addressed. Equipment In contrast to the JKV, the newest additions of the Air Force are much more substantial: Whereas previously flights had to be directed via ground crew, airborne early-warning systems now enable better situational awareness as well as a faster response. Previously there was no EW or SEAD capability, which has been recently added with the ''Utena and Atina line of electronic-warfare aircraft and strike fighters, respectively. Her fixed-wing aircarft make up most of her capabilities, currently centered around her few MiG-29M multirole fighters, J-22 Orao attackers and G-4 Super Galeb light attackers with some MiG-21s standing by as reserve. Much of her fighter lineup is intended to be replaced and expanded by the recently-developed lineup of indigenously-produced delta-winged fighters (Utina, Utena and Atina). There's also an interest in British fighters. A small number of UAVs are also set to be acquired by the JRV, likely for surveillance and counter-insurgency purposes. Her rotary-wing fleet is lacking: Helicopter transport is primarily fulfilled by Mi-8 Hips, and with locally-produced Gazelles making up all of her attack helicopters. This is set to change by acquisition of UH-1 Hueys, production of a medium-weight helicopter to replace the Mi-8 as well as modernization and further production of Gazelles. Aside from her helicopters, her air transport wing is mostly comprised of a handful of An-12s and An-26s. Yugoslav Navy Organization It should be kept in mind that Yugoslavia is not a naval power, and does not aspire to become one. Thus, JM's capabilities and equipment are limited at best as well as its numbers and quantity, and its missions mostly consist of coastal security, enforcing fishing and trading lanes, with very little offensive capability. The ongoing modernization and acquisition programs are sought to improve this, and give it better sea-faring capability. As of 2002, the Yugoslav Navy consists of: Surface Fleet: 2x Koni-class Frigate, 2x Kotor-class Frigate, 5x Končar-class missile boat, 9x Osa-class missile boat, 12x Shershen-class torpedo boat, 7x Neštin-class minesweeper, 3x Sirius-class minesweeper Submarine Fleet: 2x Heroj-class diesel-electric attack submarine, 2x Sava-class diesel-electric attack submarine Equipment Much of the Navy's equipment is mediocre at best. As of 2003 it has only a handful of Ka-27s for S&R and ASW missions, and they are land-based. Her ship-borne armament is passable at best: usually featuring four SS-N-2/P-15 Termit anti-ship missiles, one or two SA-N-4/4K33 Osa-M surface-to-air missiles, AK-726 76.2mm dual-purpose guns and AK-230 CIWSes with RBU-6000 ASW launchers. Much of the guidance systems are outdated. FRY's navy is not particularly strong or mighty. Most of her ships are obsolescent or in dire need of refit or replacement, and this is recognized by the VTI Žarkovo. Extensive modernization purposes are under way. Chinese assistance in particular is sought for this purpose. As of now, none of her Heroj-class and Sava-class submarines are in an operational state. These are to be scrapped, then replaced by a new, modern pair of attack submarines. The JM also possesses five Una-class midget submarines, for mine laying and special operations purposes. See also Yugoslav Technological Index Yugoslav Civil DefenseCategory:Armies Category:Federal Republic of Yugoslavia